


Your Sound

by Gatchayam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, post-dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatchayam/pseuds/Gatchayam
Summary: Every tiny sound the other boy made in his sleep, reminded Hinata that Komaeda was alive, and well, and here with him.(Written in 2016 / post dr3 / loving, and hopeful (with just a tiny bit of angst))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 104





	Your Sound

_Bzzt bzzt_

The buzzing sound, quiet as it was, felt prominent against the backdrop of only the sound of the ocean and its waves hitting gently against their ship. As lively as things tended to get during the day, with all of the former 77th class here together, quite literally in the same boat, their nights were quiet, peaceful. 

Komaeda’s sleep was peaceful, too. Hinata knew, because he had seen him sleep non-peacefully before. The other boy was moving, but it did not seem to be caused by his dreams, but rather by a subconscious need to be a bit warmer, a bit more nuzzled into his blanket, a bit more comfortable in the bed he shared with Hinata. A subconscious need to be closer to the sitting boy watching him.

_Bzzt_

It wasn’t like they didn’t have enough room on this ship and Hinata somehow had to put up with sharing a room with Komaeda. No, there was enough space for twice the size of crew they had now. They even did have their assigned cabins each, but Komaeda’s had rarely been slept in. Being together, here, gave the two of them some much needed comfort.

Komaeda shifted again, his hand moving, his mechanical fingers curling around the edge of his blanket, tugging it closer to his face.

_Bzzt rzzz_

Other people might have found the sound annoying. Some of the other classmates even complained if Komaeda was fidgeting around too much when they were talking to him normally, because they found the fact that he could not move his left hand without it making a robotic sound, very distracting. Although, to be fair, most of these complaints were aimed at Souda rather that at Komaeda, since the former was the one who built it. To which the pink haired boy usually replied an excuse along the lines of _‘Look, I_ could _have done that. but I mean, it’s cooler this way. And see? Even Komaeda likes it!’_

Which was true, Komaeda _had_ expressed his appreciation of his new arm, sounds and all. He could even be seen wiggling his fingers on purpose sometimes when he was by himself, seemingly testing out all the different sounds they could make now, exploring the sensation of being able to move them at all. For him, while he for once did not say it in quite that many words, it symbolized a new beginning, and the fact that his classmates, his friends, were finally just that, his _friends_. In a way, it symbolized forgiveness. And, Hinata presumed, it was also a symbol of the fact that a certain, original Ultimate Despair no longer held any hold over him, over any of them.

_Bzzt._

Hinata liked it, too. But not for the same reasons as Komaeda did, not entirely.

Every tiny sound the other boy made, reminded Hinata that Komaeda was alive, and well, and _here_ with him.

He had spent too much time back on Jabberwock Island, the real Jabberwock Island, staring at his pod, Komaeda perfectly still inside. Perfectly still, lifeless, _unmoving_. He had spent days and nights trying to figure out how to wake him. How to wake all of them. He had Kamukura Izuru’s talents, and when he concentrated, he had his calm composure, too, his methodical way of thinking, his precision. He had accepted that part of himself, but that didn’t mean it had been a simple task to wake his friends whose minds were convinced they had died, and whose bodies had been in bad condition even before that. It didn’t help that when it came to Komaeda, a very anxious part of Hinata had been unsure if Komaeda even _wanted_ to be alive. Not after how he had died within the simulation. And accordingly, even after he had managed to wake everyone up, the first days had not been easy for anyone.

When it was dark and quiet, it was easy to fall back into that memory, the memory of Komaeda, lifeless, still, in his pod. Easier and more disturbing still, the memory of Komaeda’s chosen demise in the Neo World Program. When it was too quiet, Hinata was alone with his thoughts. And one day that would be okay, they had all already made some very important first steps into a brighter future, but these things took time, he knew that. He could accurately predict how long it would take for him to be okay, even. He could predict many things now, but that rarely helped when it came to negative emotions or anxious thoughts.

So Hinata was truly grateful to Souda’s unwillingness to spend extra effort on making Komaeda’s robotic hand any quieter. Even in the dim moonlight that came in through the cabin window, where his eyes could potentially play tricks on him, his ears did not. Every move the sleeping boy made, he heard, and it was proof that despite everything, he was alive.

To say Hinata hadn’t noticed himself reaching out and softly brushing his hand through Komaeda’s hair would have been a lie, but it had not been a completely deliberate choice either. The sleeping boy’s hair was soft and his breathing was gentle, and Hinata’s heart ached a bit. He quietly laid back down next to the boy, abandoning his sitting position. Komaeda didn’t wake up, but he instinctively cuddled just a little bit closer, blankets rustling, mechanic hand whirring.

Hinata laid there, listening, stroking the other boy’s hair and running his thumb so, so gently over his temple, his ear, his cheek. Part of him yearned to allow himself to express in fully formed thoughts his predictions of where the two of them were headed, relationship wise. But Hinata refused. There was no need for him to know. There was no need to rush. They were here together. They had a future now. And they were going to face it together. And that, he thought to himself with a sleepy smile, was enough.


End file.
